Demigods of the Mare Nostrum 1
by Daley Buttons
Summary: Leo takes a fall from the Argo II. He is picked up by the rayban wearing, sword wielding, Daley Buttons. But she may not be who she says she is...
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo faithful readers! Sorry for discontinuing All Alone, it was too stressful. Who read Weasley is our king? I did! Duh. This, I swear, I will continue. Enjoy. Huzzah!**

**~DB**

**Ps, HOUSE OF HADES COMES OUT TOMORROW MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Daley Buttons saw the Spanish fire user fall from the golden dragon ship. She didn't care. Demigods died all the time.

But this time his limp body bounced off the jagged rocks and into bushes and other quite nasty things. Daley thought to maybe release his essence, give him a little peace in the underworld.

She walked over and saw him lying on the rocks. He was extremely bloody and bruised. She touched his lips with two fingers, but the white vapor did not stream out. Instead, he snuffed up some of the thin mountain air. He coughed and looked up at Daley.

"Whhhhoooooooaaaaaaaa."

He looked up and saw her entirely grey eyes. He gasped and on a reflex, Daley whipped out her swords of glass and ice.

"Hiiiiiiii I'm a like supa sized a mcshizzle. Wanna gooooooo out?"

Daley hauled the boy up and carried him to her cave. He was obviously wounded and in shock from the pain

She laid him down on the bearskin and dipped the tip of the glass sword in some hot water and sugar. The glass word had the Gorgons blood that would heal anything. She watched the wounds close up.

He sighed and fell asleep. Daley watched him sleep; he was kind of handsome in a rugged way.

But she could've sword he had a tool belt. She pulled on her boots and stamped outside until she found an old leather tool belt that was empty. She picked it up and brought it back to the cave.

The golden ship was coming in closer….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo lovelies! **

**Wow, quick response! Yep, I'm a really liking writing this. I just want to let you know that ****_DALEY BUTTONS IS MY PEN NAME AS WELL AS A CHARACTER I INVENTED. WE _****_ARE NOT_****_ THE SAME PEOPLE!_**** Just thought I'd clear that up. **

**A tout a l'heure!**

**~DB**

* * *

"Excuse me? Where am I?" Leo Valdez asked. A girl with ray bans and two swords of glass and ice was sitting, tending a fire. He couldn't see her eyes through the tinted lenses and she released the power of a Demigod.

"You're in my house. That was a nasty fall that you took. How did you fall off that badass ship of yours?"

"Oh, well my magical sphere of power ejected me off the ship. It's named the Argo II. They're probably looking for my body."

"Yeah, I saw them flying around the area. This little pale kid with an aviator jacket was moping around. He your boyfriend?"

"No! He's a friend, but he's a son of Hades. He can sense death, he probably sensed that I wasn't dead or something."

"Oh and this tall blonde superman like guy was strolling around the area. He didn't look terribly happy."

"Well, this would officially be the third person we lost."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, two powerful Demigod friends of ours fell into Tartarus a week back."

"Ah, the magical signatures have been a little screwy lately."

"That isn't the only thing. Everyone is falling apart without them."

"That sucks."

"I don't understand why we need to get to Epirus with that stupid statue of ours."

"Wait, where did they fall in?"

"It was this parking garage in Rome…."

"Seriously? You have the Athena Pantheons!"

"Yeah. What's the big deal?"

She got up and ran to the other die of the cave and tore down a sheet. Pictures and markers and dots were everywhere all over a map of Rome. There was even a sketch of Arachne.

"I'm a child of Athena! I've been tracking down where it is for years! That's why all the magic has spiked! Oh, I'm such an idiot!"

"Um, what's your name?"

"I should ask you the same."

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, super size mcshizzle."

"You said that when you were semi-conscious."

"Well, I am."

"Okay. I'm Daley Buttons, daughter of Athena, and someone you really don't want to eff around with."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here comes number three! HOH came out today and I'm not allowed to get it. Unfair!**

**Enjoy!**

**~DB**

* * *

Leo was holding a cup of something delicious. It looked like brown mud with weeds but tasted like enchiladas. It mad him feel better. It comforted him like an old blanket.

He sat on the opposite side of the fire from Daley. She scared him. Something wasn't right with her-in general. But right now she looked almost normal, her black hair glimmering like black gold and holding the ice sword over the fire, sharpening it.

Her brow was furrowed in concentration. If she dropped it into the flame it would become too sharp to pick up. No heat created on this Earth could melt her sword. However, the glass sword was not so indestructible. It could only withstand about four to five tons of force before it broke.

Leo had been reading a book on different types of sword crafting before the Archimedes sphere had suddenly ejected him from his own ship.

Leo had slowly been inching closer to Daley. He was now within a couple inches of her. He looked at her and she looked at him and suddenly, Leo kissed her. She didn't really fight, and it was going well until the glasses fell off.

Instead of almond shaped eyes, there were almond shaped pieces of titanium.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't be afraid to review my wonderful Romans! I have a poll if you can find it. Who do you ship Leo with? I think you can find it in my profile. Whatever ship gets the most votes will be written about! A nice fluffy story, hehe. How to you think Leo will react to Dley's mysterious eyes? I don't think he'll stumble into the bonfire...**

**Love you guys!**

**~DB**

**Ps, I'm ordering House of Hades from Amazon. Coincidence? I think not!**

* * *

Leo stumbled into the fire. Daley screamed as he walked out, he was perfectly fine. He looked in shock at her as she took a glance at him and then crouched down to look for the sunglasses. She found them and put them on. Leo was trying to create audible words but he was gasping for air and sounded like a dying fish.

"Stop that." Daley ordered and turned to look at him. "That's ridiculous."

"You can't see me!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I can see you just fine."

"But-your eyes are titanium!"

"Excuse me, but saying my eyes are made of metal isn't very polite."

"Why? That's what they're made of -right?"

"No. I have normal eyes. The magic in the Mare Nostrum is extremely strong. My eyes are caused by magical radiation."

"But your eyes, they aren't eyes!"

"Yes they are! They can see you better than you can see machinery! I can see every hair on your head. At the roots it is more black than chocolate and on the ends it becomes a caramel color."

"You're lying!"

"I am not! Listen to me, Repair Boy, there is a blizzard out there. If you want to live and I believe you do, listen to me. Stay here. Your ship is flying off in about two days, whether or not they find your body. My goal is to get you to them. You're just being a stubborn goat of a boy!"

"I'm sixteen!"

"You look like an elf!"

"You're a freak!"

The cave went silent. Everything went silent.

"Get out."

"It's snowing."

"Get the hell out!" she screamed.

"No!" he yelled back.

"I trusted you!"

"Your glasses fell off your head!"

"Maybe I thought you wouldn't call me what the rest of the world is! You probably don't care that I have a week to live!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! This is a long and sad chapter. Leo is rescued, who will believe his outrageous story? **

**~DB**

**PS, my HOH comes tomorrow 3**

Leo stumbled out into the blizzard. He lit his hand as a torch and started to stride out in the middle of the flat top. He could see the underside of the Argo II and the lights in the common room. He lit both hands and started waving them frantically. No alarms sounded, the ship didn't move. Leo started to light the ground on fire, but nothing happened. Finally, at a last ditch attempt before he died of Hypothermia, he thought _flare gun_ and pulled on out of his tool belt. His shaking hands clumsily aimed up towards the ship. He pulled the trigger as he fell.

The bright red flame shot into the sky and above the Argo II. Jason, taking helm with Coach Hedge shot up through the snow. Someone had to have shot that off. The ballistae didn't shoot like that. He flew up in the high-speed winds and began circling the ship and spiraling lower into the minor inferno and saw the near lifeless body of Leo Valdez.

He shot down like a torpedo and saw small chest movements. He wasn't dead-yet. As he raced down, he knew he was racing against time. The longer he was out, the less fire there would be to keep him warm. But the closer Jason got to the fire, the more risk he had of getting burnt to a crispy son of Jupiter. The fire by now had started to recede to its origins. Jason was now able to rescue Repair Boy.

In one fluid motion Jason swooped down like a hawk, picked up Leo, and raced back to the Argo II. He was shivering, but Leo's tan Mexican skin was pale and almost blue. He needed immediate medical treatment. Jason landed on the ship and ran below deck with Leo's limp body. He didn't know where to take him, so he started with the infirmary. He put Leo on the bed and attached the Nectar and Fluid lines to his arms. Jason cranked up the thermostat and found a heating pad in one of the cabinets. He plugged it in and placed it on his chest.

Jason watched Leo breathe peacefully for a couple of minutes. Color slowly was coming back to his cheeks, which was a sure sign to detach his from the Nectar line. As he pulled out the needle, Leo began to stir. First his eyelids fluttered, and then his hand tapped, and all the sudden he was panting and crying and babbling incoherent things about he and turning the freaking heat down.

"Gods Jason! Are you trying to cook me?" he yelled as Jason unplugged the Heating pad and turned the temperature down to normal.

"You were dying all alone in the frozen tundra! We thought you were dead, then I saw the flare gun, and by that point you were lying unconscious in an inferno that you created."

"Daley. Where's Daley?"

"Who's Daley?"

"Daley Buttons, we have to go get her. She's living alone. Gods Jason, we can't leave her here."

"Leo, Daley isn't real. I guess you made her up."

"No! She's real! She has jet-black hair and wears sunglasses to cover he titanium eyes. She's hiding from the world and wears fur boots and likes s'mores and chicken wings. She has swords of glass and ice, which could slice you in half painlessly. Gods Jason! I called her a freak! Jason, land the ship! We have to go get her! I called her a freak… I have to tell her I'm sorry! Jason! Don't go! Jason I need to find her! Jason!"

Jason had walked out of the room. He knew Leo was a little crazy. He locked the door leaving. There was no Daley Buttons living in the mountains.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello, hello! I am glad to say that I ordered HOH on Amazon and I am in the middle of reading it! I am sorry for not posting, my WiFi has been in and out. I am proud to present chapter six! Keep the review coming, I got them all as I was writing this and it made me smile! Love you guys!**

**~DB**

* * *

Leo tried to talk to Piper first. At first Piper went along like it was a joke, but as Leo began vividly describing Daley, she intervened. She thought Leo was suddenly a little crazy from the time spent on his own. Piper soon began actively avoiding Leo because he would get this wild look in his eyes and start rambling on about how she was just alone and how they had to turn back.

After a couple unsuccessful tries talking with Frank, Leo went to Hazel. Maybe she would know something. Daley had a radiated old power like Hazel and Nico, but also something older than both of them. Something like an essence, which could travel for millennium before finding a suitable host.

"Hazel, I met a girl in the mountains."

"There's no one living in the Apennines."

"Hazel, please listen to me. Hear me out. Jason locked me in the infirmary because he thought I was crazy."

"Okay, okay. What happened?"

Leo recalled the story, even about the part where he called her a freak. Then he described the old power she radiated.

"I died in the 1940's. I radiate an old power. But Daley, _if_ she is real, sounds like she radiates ancient power, like an essence. In fact, I have a hunch that she might be an essence and that essence happened the pick her as a host."

"You believe me?" Leo asked.

"Let me do some research and talk with Nico, but if what you're describing is correct Daley Buttons is probably very much real. And if she is, we need to turn around and find her. She could unlock the Athena Parthenos."

Hazel wandered off to find her half brother, Nico. Leo dwelled on Hazel's words. She could unlock the giant ivory statue? Leo crossed the decks and made his way into the lower level. As he passed everyone, they stared at him. They looked at him. Jason scowled even harder at him. His savior had turned him into even more a seventh wheel.

Leo crawled into the Pegasus stables. He sat cross-legged in front of the statue's head and looked. Maybe there wasn't a pressure plate. Maybe there wasn't a button. The only thing Leo hadn't tried was voice activation. He took a deep breath and started pouring his heart out.

"My name is Leo Valdez." He started. "I was just ejected out of my own ship, the Argo II. I landed the Apennines and met a strange daughter of Athena named Daley Buttons. She saved my life. I want you to tell me how to get her back."

Nothing happened.

"You stupid statue!" Leo yelled, kicking it. "She deserves better than to be an outcast! Help me get her back you no good, fucking statue!"

Leo was yelling and crying and his foot really hurt where he had been kicking the statue. He flopped down on the stable's floor and just sobbed. She was gone. She probably wasn't real. He wasn't sure if he was even real anymore.

In a last ditch effort he looked at the statue pleadingly. "Help me." He whispered.

The statue's eyes began to glow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dearies, I would never dream of spoiling HOH. However, this fanfic will make up an alternate ending to HOH but it is not what actually happens. Oh and guess what? The next chapter will be very special. Who wants to hear a Daley Buttons origin story? I do!**

**Keep reading!**

**~DB**

* * *

Daley Buttons was throwing another damp log on the fire. _Nothing_ was burning today, and she swore it was the coldest day of the year. Even the doves were too cold to fly. They were wisely staying in their nests, as she should be. But Daley was restless. She was pacing outside, looking for the golden ship. She hadn't been able to find Leo's body-but he couldn't have survived it was almost negative thirty-two degrees Fahrenheit, which happened to be the polar opposite of the freezing point of water. Without the right tools, the average human would die in minutes. But Leo was a Demigod _and_ a fire user. Plus, there was a big burn patch the next morning. Nothing liked to burn in this climate. It made her wonder.

But she paced the ground, her fur boots leaving odd imprints in the snow. She scanned the sky looking for the golden ship. But it never came. The ship was probably never coming back now that Leo was dead. Maybe, just maybe Leo would've told the crew about her. But she was a walking, talking time bomb. If placed correctly, she was no harm. But one small flaw in the plane could flatten Europe like a pancake. She liked pancakes. But she would not like Europe to be one.

So she paced back and forth until her body was numb. Every nerve felt useless and utterly silent. She could freeze to death for all that mattered. No one would know. And then maybe she could beat Valdez into a senseless pulp in the afterlife. But death would not come easily to her. She was an essence, a body filled with an ancient spirit. Essences do not die easily. She would bear pain and suffering before she would finally let Thanatos take her. But there were other options. She didn't have to let Thanatos take her after death. While she had next to nothing to live for, she had next to nothing to die for. She was in something the mortal's called limbo.

_Mortals_. She thought. _Mortals are so helpless, weak, and useless._ She was scornful towards the mortal would. They could not fend for themselves. They could not wield a sword. They only knew how to shoot automated weapons and operate things with clear labels and obvious solutions. Mortals were a plague on this Earth. The only problem is that she existed because of a mortal. She resented it, but that made her part mortal.

With no choice, Daley went back in her cave. She wrapped herself up in blankets and curled up in front of the smoking embers in the fire pit. As she watched the dying embers, she dwelled even farther into the subject of her death. After all, she was rather content to just die like that. Be on this Earth one second and be gone the next like a snuffed out flame. She really didn't have a problem with that. The problem was that she knew people who would care if she just died outright like that. No heroics, no sacrifices, just died because there was nothing to do but hide in her cave for the rest of her life.

As Daley watched the dying fire, she knew Leo would have kept it burning. She knew Leo would have kept her warm. He would've cracked jokes and maybe made a small soup. No- Leo would have built a furnace with his magic tool belt and she would have never been cold again. But she would be forever cold now, forever bitter and alone. She would remain like this all because she yelled at the Mexican fire user whom she wished was here very, very much right now.

In the midst of her thoughts she didn't here the snow crunch until it was too late. Without hesitation she ripped out the ice and glass swords and swung them around to begin generating the energy needed to attack an opponent. The curtain of a door she had swung open and a child of Pluto walked in brandishing a Calvary sword. Daley turned and swung her deadly blades like a tornado of death. The child of Pluto reached out her hand and tried to take the swords but realized that they were not metal or a natural ore. They were element swords.

Left with no other option, the child of Pluto attacked. Daley discarded the glass sword in favor of the ice sword. The cold air drove power right to the heart of the ice sword and as Daley swung the sword, it chopped off the tip of the other girl's. The child of Pluto dropped her weapon and looked at Daley.

"Who _are_ you?" the girl asked.

"I am Daley Buttons."

"I am Hazel Levesque and I believe I owe Mr. Leo Valdez an apology."


	8. Chapter 8

**Daley Buttons started as a person with grey eyes and a sharp attitude. No name, no story, just she had grey eyes.**

**Then she was a murder mystery where she was hunted because she was part God and killing her killers.**

**Then she was a realistic fiction story about how she dies every eighteen years.**

**After that she was a wizard who hexed professor Snape.**

**Then she returned to being a Demigod who destroyed CHB.**

**And now you have current Daley Buttons where Leo was ejected off the ship and she lives in the Mare Nostrum.**

**Daley Buttons, as you can see, has lived many lives.**

**Thank you so much.**

**~DB**

* * *

Daley made Hazel drop the Calvary sword and then brought her in. She sat her down on the opposite sleeping mat and wrapped her in a blanket as she threw herbs into a pot over the fire. Her glasses were firmly in place so they wouldn't fall off, but she had the sneaking suspicion that Leo had announced that her eyes were completely grey.

Hazel was soaked the bone. Her thick, frizzy black hair was matted to her head and the little bit of mascara that she wore was dripping in streaks down her angled face. Her teeth knocked together like the knocking skeleton she so often felt like. The blanket appeared to be a fur of sorts and was actually very soft and warm. She curled up in its embrace and studied Daley. Leo made her sound like she was an alien, but she didn't look all that different. The glasses were the only truly odd thing about her.

"Leo told us a lot about you."

"Like what? He probably told you I was a recluse."

"No. Leo told us that you had swords of extreme power and no sense of humor."

"You suspect I'm an essence."

"Well, Nico and I have been talking and it seems the only reason you would be the way you are is if you were an essence."

"Well you a Nico are wrong. I'm not an essence. I've lived here my whole life with a couple others scattered in the area. There's a lot of magic here, it causes mutations."

"Your eyes are grey."

"I'd been hoping that you wouldn't bring it up."

"Well, it was the general buzz around the Argo II."

"I didn't know I was that popular."

"Well there's one more thing."

"What?"

"You need to come back with me. You may be the person we've been waiting for to unlock the Athena Parthenos."

"News flash, child of riches. You may be able to summon many things, but not me."

Daley's glasses flew off leaving blazing almond shaped eyes where human eyes should have been. Air and grey energy whirled around here and ejected Hazel out of the cave with the force of a flatbed pickup truck. She skidded across the snow and was covered and was stuck in a snowdrift up to her neck. Daley looked at her, roughly shut the curtain and didn't look back.

"Help!" Hazel yelled. She was going to die of hypothermia out here.

A blond figure zoomed across the horizon. Jason swooped down and picked up Hazel and carried her back to the ship. "I take it she said no." Jason said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! This is a long chapter so I won't be posting for a little bit. Thank you so much my faithful readers.**

**QOTD: Caleo, Leyna, Liper, Lazel, Lestus, Lico, or Laley?**

**~DB**

* * *

The statue was rapidly gaining color. The hair was jet black and the skin was gaining a pale peach tint. Nike was wearing a blue toga and Athena's was a play grey. The lips came in as a dark red like Daley's and suddenly a horror dawned on him. The eyes began to fill with color like a bowl begins to fill. It filled with a titanium grey and suddenly Leo stumbled back. The statue wasn't Athena, he realized, it never was. It was a statue of Daley in ancient times.

Leo ran out of the stables where the toga was no longer a toga. On the legs were jeans and tall leather boots, just like Daley's. The statue was updating itself. Leo raced up the decks and into Hazel's room where she was wrapped in a towel and blanket and her and Frank and Jason were quietly conferencing. He was panting and looked shell shocked. His friends looked cold and Hazel looked wet. Daley wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hazel, did you…"

"She refused."

"We need to get her back here! The statue…"

"What about the statue?"

"It is she! The statue is of Daley!"

"Dude, you're one your own."

Leo backed out of the room and into the workshop. Hammered sheets of Celestial bronze sat under rolls of it. Leo grabbed Leather straps and the dowels and sheets and set to work. He forged the dowels even skinnier and the metal sheets even thinner. Her crossed the metal straps over the back and set the dowels in eyeholes. He stretched the pliable bronze until it was taught over the framework and pulled aviator goggles from his belt. Then he pulled out a World War I fighter hat out and fitted it on his head. He ran with his contraption the topmast of Argo II. He slipped the leather X's over his head and locked his hands in on the grip straps. E stretched out the celestial bronze wings in all of their glory as Nico scrambled up the ladder to catch him.

Wing beat his open face as he pulled down the goggles. He looked at the distant mountains and just as Nico reached him screamed "I'm coming for you Daley!"

Without a thought more on the subject he jumped off into the wind and glided towards the mountain range on his wings. He flapped and glided as he neared Daley's peak. He squinted to see through the snow. Suddenly he was over the clearing he scorched. He tucked the wings into his chest and dive bombed downward.

"Zhang! Get your butt on deck!" Coach Hedge yelled.

Frank scrambled up to the top deck and stood full attention in front of the Satyr, Coach Hedge.

"Valdez just flew off. Find him."

"Yes sir," Frank replied and jumped into the wind as a falcon, following Leo's smoky scent. He struggled to flap against the strong winds; he didn't know how Leo could have possibly flown into this on homemade wings. Frank forged ahead until he saw Leo's black lines leading down towards a clearing and then foot prints and actual smoke following.

Just as Frank was about to duck down, he turned into a human, plummeting 1,000 feet. He yelled because he was going to die and he had forgotten to kiss Hazel before he jumped off the Argo II.

"Zhang!"

Frank looked down to see Leo trying to flap his way up to Frank. Frank prayed to every God, Greek and Roman, that he knew of the save him. Leo forced his way to Frank and grabbed the big guy's arm. He dragged him down with him and just above the ground; Leo let go just above a snowdrift. Frank landed with an oof, but without the extra weight, Leo went flying into the mountain. His body slammed against the rock and he crumpled to the ground like a rag doll.

A teenage girl ran out of the nearby cave. She looked around wildly and saw Leo's mangled body. Then she looked at Frank and glared. She took off her sunglasses and stared Frank down. She marched over and picked Frank up by the collar of his shirt. She slammed him into the ground and pointed an ice sword above his forehead.

"You." She growled. "You did this to him."

She slashed Frank's forehead and sprinted over to Leo. She picked him up and ran into her cave. Frank laid on the cold ground, the ice soaking through his shirt and the blood from his forehead leaking down his face. The ground was stained and he mumbled something that sounded like Hazel. He thought his was going to die falling out of the sky. This was worse. He was going to die in a block of ice and his forehead bleeding profusely.

He groaned as the last thing he saw was Mars standing over him.


	10. Chapter 10

**hullo.**

**~DB**

* * *

After Daley had left the Asian kid out there to die, there brought Leo in and tenderly laid him on the sleeping mat. He was bruised, shaking, and his ribs looked badly broken. His leather helmet had saved his skull from being crushed and the celestial bronze took the blow for his spinal cord. But he was a mangled mess of limbs and other appendages. Even his clothes were a mess. They were mostly shredded with big gaps in awkward areas, showing Festus boxers and scrawny pale legs. Nothing was spared. He was probably inches away from death.

Daley took a cup of the brown nectar out of the cauldron and dribbled it into Leo's gaping mouth. His eyes were swollen shut and his nose was horribly out of shape. This was unfortunately not the first time she was saving his skinny behind. But this was different. The Asian boy, his weight had caused the winds to sweep Leo's fragile wings away. That made Asian Boy her enemy, no matter how good friends Leo and him were. She regretted leaving him in the snow like that though; at this rate he would die of hypothermia before he died of blood lose. She bit her lip and continued dribbling the liquid into Leo's mouth. There was no use worrying about the dead boy now. She would find his body later and hide it in a snow bank.

After she drained two cups into Leo's mouth and his ribs started to align, she went back outside. Asian Boy's body was gone, but his blood stained all the surrounding ice. _Good_, she thought_ I wouldn't have to deal with a body now_. She walked over to the rock face where Leo had hit. His tool belt and mangled wings were still there, covered in a fine layer of frost. She picked both up and brought it back to her cave. She couldn't imagine Leo without his belt.

Actually, she couldn't imagine life without Leo. His jokes, his smile, his unruly chocolate hair, everything about him made life bearable. As it got colder and daylight was dying, she looked at broken Leo. She sighed a sigh of pity and touched her cold porcelain hand to his dark, hot, feverish face. His skin sizzled a bit where the skin made contact. She pulled her hand away she couldn't help him anymore. This was all up to him. She crawled into her sleeping mat on the opposite side of the fire. She was starving and tired and worried. If Leo didn't make it through the night, she didn't know if she would ever.

She curled up and fell into a fitful sleep, a cold and unbearably long sleep haunted by grey ghosts and nightmares. Over and over she saw Leo and Asian Boy's body. She had killed people before, why was this any different? But the fleeting thought kept racing through her brain that it wasn't his fault. She silently started to cry for the innocent life she had taken. She could feel the ship's power and the sadness echoing out of it. She couldn't stand knowing was she had done.

A veil of exhaustion washed over her eyes and she fell asleep only to be woken a few hours later by a spark in the cave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please let me apologize. I feel really bad for not posting. Go read my new story, Ghosts, if you want! However, make sure you've finished Allegiant first...**

* * *

Frank Zhang saved himself in the end by turning into a wolf. His silver fur was stained blood red and his eyes were feral. Frank was not completely in control this time around. He snarled and swung the massive wolf to rid it the fine layer of powdery snow on it. He began to run up the foothill. He howled a horrible high-pitched howl and turned into a bleeding falcon.

He soared into the sky and was battered like a little finch. He struggled to fight his way to the anchored Argo II. As he was only a couple feet from the deck, he turned back into Frank. He reached out his arm and grabbed hold of the rail with one hand. His gashes down his sides were worse than before and his strength was virtually none.

"Help!" he cried hoarsely over the howling wind. And somewhere, in the back of a Satyr named Hedge's mind he heard this and trotted onto deck to investigate (with his baseball bat of course). Frank heard the clop of hooves and yelled again. "Hedge, help me please!"

The clops turned into a full out gallop and Hedge got to where Frank was slipping. He grabbed Frank's other arm and started stomping on the deck to the point where Jason ran up and helped pull Frank onto deck.

Jason dragged Frank into the infirmary and started pumping Frank full of Nectar. Frank sputtered and began to spit out the nectar in his mouth. It was beginning to taste very bitter.

"Leo's gone." He said. "Probably dead."

"Dude, who roughed you up?" Jason asked.

"Daley Buttons." He said.

Jason was quiet. Now Frank was telling him about her?

"She can't be real."

"Jason I welcome you to go down there and get fucked up by her. But we need to take her as a threat. She dragged Leo away."


End file.
